ANT farm- JealousANT
by xXToughCookieGirlXx
Summary: when a new girl comes in she starts befriending chyna and chyna starts to ignore olive, olive feels like a thrid wheel so Lexi decided its her time to strike and olive thinks shes helping her, but with this plan gone wrong can olive save chyna and her friendship? R and R
1. Chapter 1- Name's Mystery

_**Ant Farm- JealousANT**_

_**Chapter one**_

It is a normal school day for students at Webster High _School, but that's only for the high school kids. In the school has another section on the school. The Advance natural talent program or as everyone now calls it the ANT program. In here is here children from different ages come because they have a 'natural talent' such as music, art, gymnastics etch. Today the ANT program will have a new member to the 'ANT farm', but only I know that and you know that but those ants does not. Anyways let's go to the Ant hang out room._

_Olive (the smartest one) is sitting on the sofa reading one of her massive novel books. She looks over to the opening door and sees her best friend Chyna walk in. Chyna and Olive became best friends on the day they met. _

_Chyna comes up to Olive and says "Hey Olive, what's up?"_

_Olive stops reading her book and replies "Well, it seems that the sky is up and also the clouds are in the sky so that means they are up too but the solar system is more up than the both of them so I guess you can say space is up!"_

_Chyna looked at her friend and started to giggle and said "Olive, I just meant what you are doing?" Olive starts to realise this and nods her head. Then they both started to laugh and sat back down. A few minutes later Gibson came into the room and said to every ant "Today we have a new Ant joining us today, so be nice and just wait when she will come" Some more minutes have past and Gibson was getting annoyed so he screamed "When will this ANT come?!"_

_While he was saying that he didn't know that the new Ant was right behind him. She was not that tall but a perfect size for a normal 14 years old. She had black and brown hair and it is neatly tied back in a ponytail. Her skin was light brown and she has Hazel colour eyes. The girl was wearing a green awkward turtle T-shirt and dark blue jeggings with brown boots. She was also carrying a note book and she was still standing behind Gibson and tried to hide herself with her little fringe but that didn't work._

_Chyna saw the girl and said to Gibson "Umm Gibson, behind you…!"_

_Gibson turned around and saw the girl and just realised that was the new ant. He said while doing that hand thing he does all the time "Welcome to the ANT farm….and your name is?"_

_The girl pushed her fringe and tucked it behind her ear and whispered her name quietly. Gibson said in a loud voice "WHAT? I cannot hear you?!"_

_The girl took and deep breath and said "Mystery, My name is Mystery Cartwright…"_


	2. Chapter 2-Thank you Chyna

_**Chapter two**_

_Mystery was still standing there in the awkward silence. No one was saying anything after Mystery said her name. Well except for Olive. Olive said "Mystery? That's a weird name!" Everyone stared both at Olive and Mystery._

_Fletcher looked at Olive and said "and Olive isn't weird?!" Olive was shocked! She punched Fletcher in the arm and Fletcher frowned and started to rub his injured arm. Angus put his arm around Olive to try and cheer her up, But Olive was confused and pushed him away and moved away._

_Chyna felt sorry for the new girl for coming to this school and see how weird people are. She remembers her first day of school and that was one weird day. Chyna walked up to Mystery and said "Hello, My name is Chyna Parks; I was new last time so I know how scared you are!"_

_Mystery looked at Chyna and smiled a bit and slowly walked with Chyna to Olive, Fletcher and Angus. They all started to introduce themselves like what Chyna did, but when it was Olive's turn she was going in TOO much detail! Well that's Olive for you!__ Mystery wasn't all shy anymore (well kind of) she was happy that she found her new friends._

_All five of them started to walk to class and then the bell rang. Mystery said "What's that for?" Chyna and Olive screamed "BIG KIDS!" They both grabbed Mystery's arms and ran straight to class before the big kids came out. "That was close!" Chyna said and with Olive nodding. _

_The first period they have is music and just like always the first two people in the class is Lexi Reed and her best friend Paisley. Lexi stared at the new girl and sighed. "Oh great" Lexi said with a frown._

_"Oh great what?" Paisley said with a confused look on her face. Lexi stared at her dumb friend and then stared back at mystery. "Another new ant! Why do they have to be more?"_

_Mystery sighed and looked at Lexi. To Mystery, Lexi remind her of a Snobby girl names Mackenzie Rivers. Mystery always hated Mackenzie because she was mean and snobby! She thought moving to a new school will change but looks like every school has to have a mean blonde._

_Chyna took Mystery and told her to ignore Lexi, because well you know Lexi is just being Lexi. They all sat down and then a few minutes past and the teacher came in. Their music teacher is called _Mr Zimbaldi. He looked at his pupils and noticed that there was a new girl. He asked Mystery to come up and introduce herself.

Mystery was still a little shy but still had some courage from Chyna to come up. She stood at the front of the class and held her little notebook in her hands. She took a deep breath and said "My name is Mystery and I am a new ANT"

Lexi yawned and said "We know you're new!" Everyone (except Chyna and Olive) agreed. Mr Zimbaldi said "Mystery why don't you tell the class your 'talent' and show it".

Mystery said "Writing". As she said that she clutched onto her book tighter. Lexi was wondering what's in that book. Lexi walked up and grabbed that book from Mystery and began to look through. She began to laugh and continue to read. Mystery tried to grab her book, Lexi just pushed her away. The teacher didn't do anything because he was called out for something.

Mystery nearly started to cry because Lexi started to read OUT LOUD! Lexi said "oh a poem? Well this is interesting" Mystery was super shocked and scared! Chyna wasn't happy at all! She ran over to Lexi and snatched that book out of her hands and gave it back to Mystery. Lexi said "You ruined the fun Chyna!" She pouted and sat at her desk. Mystery took her book back and said to Chyna "Thank you Chyna I owe you one!" She gave Chyna a friendly hug and they both sat down.

Mr Zimbaldi came back in and said "oh the introduction finished? Man I missed a lot!" Fletcher said "Yeah you also miss your hair!"

Everyone started to laugh and Mr Zimbaldi was not pleased! He said "Fletcher detention and class DISMISSED! Everyone in the class left except for Fletcher.


	3. Chapter 3-The Poem

_**Chapter 3**_

Chyna and Mystery was walking out of class together and then Chyna realised that someone was missing. Olive. Olive wasn't here! As soon as she was thinking that, a certain blonde decided to scare her from behind. Did you guess who it was? Olive of course! Both Olive and Chyna loved to play silly pranks on each other.

"Hey did I scare you, Chyna?" Says Olive coming from behind. Chyna laughed a bit and Mystery did a little giggle. "Didn't scare me!" Chyna replied, than Olive glared at her. "Okay maybe a little!"

The three girls started walk back to the ANT farm den and sees Violet. Mystery looked at Violet. "Who is that girl?" Mystery said. Violet stared back at the new girl. There was a long awkward silence between them. Chyna decided to break that and said "Hey Mystery that's our friend Violet" Violet smiled and said "Hey?"

Mystery smiled back and said "H-hello?" Violet and Mystery both shook hand and started to introduce each other. They got on very well until Mystery said "Hey girls who was that boy that got detention?" Olive said "That's Fletcher; you know the weird one in the ANT program!" Chyna began to laugh a bit and Olive joined in too.

"I think he is cute" Mystery said with a little giggle. Violet eye's popped out and couldn't believe what she said! Violet faced Mystery and said "Stay away from my Fletchy, and we will get on just fine!" She stomped of while pushing her away past Angus and another ANT.

"Ignore Violet, she's just being Violet" said Chyna while comforting her. The girls looked at the time and just realised they are going to get late for English. The three girls' hurried to class while getting stuck in the middle of a Big kids stampede.

Eventually they got to English and Olive and Chyna took their seats in front of Lexi and Paisley. There were no more seats left next to Chyna or Olive but there was a seat near Lexi. Mystery sighed and sat down but tried and not look in Lexi's direction.

The English teacher, Ms Right **(A made up name for a teacher because I don't know their English's teachers name),** said today's topic they are studying is poetry. Mystery was so happy because she loved poetry! Ms Right explained to the class some famous poets. For example William Shakespeare is a famous poet.

Olive raised her hand even through the teacher didn't ask a question and said "Did you know that Shakespeare was born in Stratford-upon-Avon, Warwickshire, in 1564. Very little is known about his life, but by 1592 he was in London working as an actor and a dramatist. Between about 1590 and 1613, Shakespeare wrote at least 37 plays and collaborated on several more. Many of these plays were very successful both at court and in the public playhouses. In 1613, Shakespeare retired from the theatre and returned to Stratford-upon-Avon. He died and was buried there in 1616"

The teacher said "very detailed Olive but this is an English Lesson not a history lesson please sit down" Olive sat down and sighed.

Ms Right said "Alright class we are going to write our own poem! And one lucky person can say it out loud for the whole class to hear!"

Mystery got out her notepad and started to think for many ideas. She had just so many that she may need a new notepad. After a couple of Minutes and the teacher had a quick look a everyone's poem. She saw Mystery's poem and said "Okay well don't everyone, all the poems were wonderful but we have time to hear one and that is Mystery Cartwright's!"

Mystery was shocked and a little bit scared too because she hated to read anything out loud before. But she will do it! She walked up to the front of the class and started to red her poem.

"_A new day,_

_A new life,_

_What more could I have?_

_So Scared,_

_So shy,_

_Just trying to make everything to be alright._

_But my friends will be there,_

_Even when I'm in doubt,_

_Because what Ever happens_

_We will always be close!"_

Chyna clapped very loud and everyone else joined in except for Lexi who just rolled her eyes. The class was over and Chyna came over to Mystery and said "The poem was great how did you come up with it?"

Mystery said "It came from today because I met a brand new friend who is always there for me, and that's you Chyna!" They both hugged. Olive stared at them and whispered to herself "what about me? She probably forgotten, we are all still best friends and that's alright...I think"

_**(Note:I forgot to add in a disclaimer so here it is, I dont own ANT farm, i do own Mystery, Story and The Poem)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: Lexi's plan _**

Olive was walking on her own into the Ant room. Normally she and Chyna would go together but I guess she's with Mystery. Violet see's Olive and says "Olive, where's Chyna? She's always with you!" Olive sighed and said "Not today, she's hanging around with Mystery"

Fletcher and Angus walk through the door and hears what Olive said. They both walk up to her and Fletcher said "Chyna is with Mystery again? Since morning she's always been with her!"

Angus nodded and said "Maybe they are really good friends now" Olive interrupted him and said "No! Me and Chyna are really good friends, and she knows that!"

Fletcher, Angus and Violet tried to calm Olive down but she went into the corridor looking confused. She says to herself "Me and Chyna are good friends right? Who cares if Mystery is here, we are still friends…are we?"

Lexi was by her locker and over heard everything Olive was saying. She had the 'look'. She only has the 'look' when she's coming up with a sneaky plan. What could Lexi be thinking? Hmm

**[In Lexi's mind]**

Seems poor little Olive is having some friend problems with Chyna, if I can get her to pretend I'm helping her but really I'm making it worse for them, I don't have to be put up with all the giggling and laughs. Best of all Mystery will get all sad and probably move away! Yes. Yes this is what I'm gonna do!

**[Back to real life]**

Lexi shouted "Hey Olive we need to talk!


End file.
